The purpose of this project is to measure and evaluate the efforts of redesigning nursing care services. It is hypothesized that the redesign effort, Patient-Focused Care, will lead to more direct patient care by the registered nurses. The work-sampling methodology is used to observe and document the staff activities in twenty-seven nursing units. To date, eleven visits have been made by the GCRC staff. It is anticipated that additional visits will be made on a ongoing basis as the nursing units were phased into the redesign effort.